dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Heart
The Dungeon Heart is a room in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. The Dungeon Heart is a prebuilt room and the first room you start your Dungeon from. The Dungeon Heart represents the Keeper's, and therefore the player's, life. If the player's Dungeon Heart is destroyed then the player will automatically lose whichever level they are playing. Rival Dungeon Keepers also possess Dungeon Hearts and destroying them will kill the Keeper and cause their territory to revert to an unclaimed state. Appearance Dungeon Keeper In Dungeon Keeper, the Dungeon Heart is a white gem held up by a squad of golden trolls, with a smaller purple gem attached to the top of the frame. The gem's size is determined by the Heart's health; the more damaged it is, the smaller it gets. The structure periodically glows in time to the beating of the Heart. In each corner is a flame of its Keeper's colour. Hero Hearts do not have flames at the corners. Dungeon Keeper 2 In Dungeon Keeper 2, the heart takes on a completely different appearance. The heart itself is a large pool containing a fiery beating substance that spits large turquoise sparks into the air. A large stone arched structure covers it, and their are sets of stairs over the pool. Dungeon Keeper The Dungeon Heart is a Keeper's residence and the means of control. In the beginning of the level you enter it and exit once you've lost. All your new creatures will check in at the Dungeon Heart before they create a lair. They also must check out before they desert your dungeon. The Dungeon Heart occupies a 3x3 area, and almost always occupies a 5x5 room. Occasionally a hero fortress will contain a good Dungeon Heart, which usually must be destroyed in addition to the Lord of the Land. When a Keeper or Hero Fortress loses its Dungeon Heart, their Claimed Path reverts to Dirt Path (which in turn may result in some of their Fortified Walls reverting to Earth. Fortified Walls adjacent to their rooms will remain), and their installed Traps and Doors will be destroyed. Rooms will remain and can be captured. If the Heart belonged to a Keeper, all of his creatures will stop fighting and head for their nearest Portal (if they don't have access to a Portal, they instead die straight away). Heroes will remain dangerous. Beware, destroying a hero Dungeon Heart quickly without clearing out a Hero dungeon can be catastrophic, as all doors will be destroyed, meaning any Heroes locked behind them will attack, and destroying a Hero Heart will not always be enough to win the level. A Dungeon Heart starts out with 30,000 health points, and heals at a rate of just over a thousand health points per minute. As it gets damaged, it shrinks and beats faster. s, s, es, and s recognise the importance of an enemy Dungeon Heart and may prioritise its destruction if they encounter one, but other creatures are more likely to get distracted.Prima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. p. 110. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4.Dungeon Keeper Gold Manual, p. 30. Dungeon Keeper 2 The Dungeon Heart is the most important room in the dungeon, if this room is destroyed, all your minions will leave the dungeon by the nearest portal, all your Imps will die and your mana reserves will disappear. In short; if your Heart is destroyed, you lose. The Dungeon Heart occupies a 5x5 area with outer 16 tiles used as treasury capable of storing 1000 coins per tile. Mana is generated at the Dungeon Heart at the rate of 1 point of mana per tile controlled up to 500 points per cycle; the Heart itself generates 30 mana per cycle, and if you ever have fewer than four imps, it will spontaneously create one every five seconds until you have at least four. Imps can be dropped into the Dungeon Heart in exchange for Mana.Dungeon Keeper 2 : Prima's Official Strategy Guide. p. 81. Rocklin, CA: Prima Games. 1999. ISBN 978-0-7615-1805-1. In single-player games, a destroyed Dungeon Heart's Mana goes to the Keeper who defeated him.Dungeon Keeper 2 Manual, p. 35. In multiplayer games, if a Keeper's Dungeon Heart is destroyed, what remains can be claimed by other Keepers as another source of Mana. The Dungeon Heart beats like a normal heart, and will beat faster, change colour, and then beat slower if it's being attacked. A Dungeon Heart begins with 10,000 health points, and heals at a rate of 2.5 health points per second. The Heart has built-in defence mechanisms; it senses enemy creatures within seven tiles of it and sends Imps, Rogues, and Fireflies to rally troops to fend off the threat. Imps automatically rush to the defence of a Dungeon Heart under attack; all over tasks and priorities are overriden until the the threat has passed. In Skirmish mode, you can specify what happens if an enemy Dungeon Heart is destroyed. Gallery heart1.png|A Dungeon Heart as seen in Dungeon Keeper heart2.png|The Heart as seen through a creature's eyes Anim920.gif|A Dungeon Heart beating Dungeon heart.JPG|Aerial view of a Dungeon Heart in Dungeon Keeper 2 DestroyedHeart.png|A destroyed enemy Keeper's Heart. DK1HeartVeryDamaged.gif|A Dungeon Heart on its very last legs (DK1). DK1HeartFullHealth.gif|A Dungeon Heart at full health (DK1) DK1HeartEarly2.png|This looks like an early Dungeon Heart (DK1) DK1HeartEarly1.png|This also looks like an early Dungeon Heart. Visible behind it is a Foating Spirit (DK1) References Category:Rooms